1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for observing defects in optical surfaces and components. In particular, this invention relates to observation of defects in optical components and the evaluation of the laser induced damage of these defects.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Art
Previous testing methods required destructive testing. No previous testing apparatus permitted observation of the potential damage progression of the initiation defects and the destruction process. Evaluations were based on the amount of destruction that occurred. The effect of laser illumination up to the start of destruction was never observed.